creepypastafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Nothing will be the same anymore
Le jours de c'est seize ans Mélodie organisa une fête . Tout ces amie la rejoignire ,mais la fête tourna au drame quand son petit amie Ethan arriva ,il fit sortir tout le monde dehors et commença a crie sur Mélodie qui voulus riposter mais n'en nus pas le temps car il venait de la frapper en plein dans la machoir ,un peut abasourdie et choqué elle ne fis rien et Ethan commença a la battre avec toute la puissance et la force dont il était possible en ce monde . Ayant fini ,il ressortie ,laissant derrière lui une jeune fille en larme endolorie et souffrante ,pendant trois mois elle resta a se morfondre dans sa chambre ,elle avais eu loisir de réfléchir a sa vengeance et des se soir elle passerais a l'acte.descendant les escalier et se dirigeant vers la cuisine elle ouvrit le tiroir a couteau et se saisit de la plus grande lame qu'elle puisse trouver .attrapant son téléphone elle donna rendez-vous a Ethan . Apret avoirs attendue trente minute au point de rendez-vous Ethan finis par arriver il était en larme et avais les yeux injectée de sang et on pouvais voir sur tout son corp des marques de coup et des blessures encore sanglante .Quand il pris la paroles ce n’était pas sa vois habituel c’était une vois de possédée .<> prise dune soudaine rage elle éclata en sanglot et lui criant a la gueule << Espèce dordure je c'est que tu ment ,regarda se que tu as fais de moi je ne serais jamais plus la même >>. Elle voulus se diriger vers lui pour lui asséner un coût de couteau dans l'estomac mais fus prise de court, Ethan qui venais de la saisir par les épaule et l'embrasser forçant le passage de c'est lèvres avec langue tiède et humide .Elle sentie tout aussi tôt une puissance nouvel en elle mais peut a peut elle perdis le contrôle de son corp ,elle se rendis compte que Ethan ne lui avais pas mentis et par se baiser le démons était passez dans son corp . Elle essayer de luter contre l'envie irrépressible de poignarder son ex petit amie mais bientôt le démons fut assez fort et elle perdit le total contrôle de son corp et se retrouva a le poignardée .Quand soudainement elle repris le contrôle de son corp le démons venais de la quitter et elle se retrouver perdu et terrorisée devant la vue du corp inerte de Ethan mais au lieux de pleurer a la vue de cet mains en sang elle rigola si fort quelle faillis en tomber par terre ,elle resta ensuite la pendant plusieurs minute a mutiler le corp de manière a le rendre irreconnaissable . Le lendemain je me réveiller comme si de rien n’était javais perdu la mémoire, en descendant pour prendre mon petit déjeuner je fus choquer par la découverte que je fis ,mes parent et mon frère était empaler sur des chaises leur visage complètement déchiqueté ,je remonté a l’étage et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain ou je découvris mon miroir en sang avec le couteau de hier soir et tout se qui c’était passez me reviens en mémoire comme un flash-back et je me mis a rire ,je pris le couteau et m’apprêter a sortir de chez moi quand une idée me traversie l'esprit et si je devenais comme mes victimes irreconnaisble .